


Consequences

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Double Penetration, Fisting, M/M, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Die forgot his wallet, he has no choice but to go back to collect it. Walking in on a private moment between two of his band mates. he makes the decision to stay and watch, but was that really the wisest choice?





	Consequences

            Die was heading home from band rehearsal, when he realised he'd forgotten his wallet. There was no helping it, he had to go back and collect it from the studio. Thankfully he hadn't walked far, maybe five minutes, and he knew Kaoru and Shinya were still working so the building wasn't locked yet. With a sigh he turned around and headed back the way he had come, cursing his own stupidity.

            It wasn't long before he was back and making is way down the dark corridor towards the one door with light seeping out from underneath. The lack of sounds surprised him for a moment before he remembered every room here was sound proofed to prevent artists stealing each other’s work.

            Reaching the door, he pushed it open and stepped into the room spotting his wallet instantly, just where he had left it. Picking it up he checked he still had all his cash and cards, though the only people with a chance to steal from him would have been one of his band mates, who he trusted completely. Talking about his band mates where were they? Scanning the room, he located Shinya on the sofa and Kaoru on his knees before him.

            He turned to go but then stopped. What on earth was Kaoru doing? Curiosity getting the better of him, he quietly walked over and stopped stunned to see their band leader was in the middle of giving Shinya a blow job.

            He knew he should go, knew that watching was wrong but God was it hot! Licking his lips, he took in that Shinya's eyes were closed and the temptation inside him won out. Slowly he slid his hand down and undid the top bottom of his jeans, before slipping his hand inside and wrapping his long fingers around his penis, gently stroking it until he became hard. Picking up the pace he began to seriously go at it. The danger of being caught was the ultimate aphrodisiac and he simply couldn't resist.

            Shinya moaned, knowing he was about to cum and grasping onto Kaoru's hair he thrust upwards and spilled his seed into the guitarist’s mouth. Unfortunately for Die, he was too preoccupied to notice Shinya's orgasm, and as the drummer’s eyes opened he stopped dead with his hand in his trousers and a look of guilt on his face.

            “Kaoru,” Shinya said quietly, his eyes glued to Die's face. “We had company.” He didn't seem angry or upset but Shinya never did. Nervously Die turned his attention onto Kaoru, remembering at the last second to at least get his hand out of his clothes!

            Die's eyes fell on the small bit of cum on Kaoru's chin and stared transfixed by desire as the other guitarist slowly got up and advanced towards him, like a shark after its prey. Only unlike prey, Die didn't have the intelligence to either fight or flee and so stood there as still as a statue, waiting for Kaoru's anger to lash out at him.

            However the angry words never came and before he knew it Kaoru's mouth was on his and he was tasting Shinya's cum. Arms wrapped around Die, stopping him from running and forcedly Kaoru pushed his tongue inside Die's mouth, letting the cum that had yet to be swallowed pass between them. Die tried to pull back but Kaoru was having none of that and eventually Die gave in and swallowed. Who was he to argue with leader-sama?

            “You've been a bad boy.” Kaoru commented, pulling back wiping spilt cum from his face before wiping some more of Die's chin and offering his fingers to the other. “Lick it off.” Kaoru ordered and too scared to argue, Die obeyed.

            “I'm sorry.” Die got out but Kaoru only smiled and turned his attention back on Shinya, who had been watching the exchange with a bemused expression on his face.

            “What do you think we should do with him?” Kaoru asked.

            “He seems to want sex.” Shinya replied.

            “Do you want sex?” Kaoru asked Die. “Shinya is a beautiful specimen.”

            “I wanted my wallet.” Die got out but as Kaoru's hand slid across his erection, he struggled to hold back the moan.

            “You feel hard to me,” Kaoru commented. “I don't mind sharing.”

            “Umm...” Die cleverly responded. Was Kaoru really suggesting what he thought he was suggesting?

            “Shinya.” Kaoru ordered, beaconing the other man to come over. Without a word Shinya obeyed and seconds later his lips were on Die's in a soft kiss. Stepping back to leave them to it, Kaoru grinned and began to undress himself, deliberately letting his hands linger over the bulge in his own trousers.

            Pulling off his trousers quickly, Kaoru stood in all his natural glory for a moment and simply watched, as his hand idly played with his erection. Then making up his mind, he slid his hands around Shinya and began to undress the drummer from behind, until Shinya to was entirely naked and probably as needy as he was, if the way he was kissing Die was anything to go by.

            “Let him go.” Kaoru whispered into the drummer’s ear and without hesitation Shinya stood back, confirming Kaoru's suspicion that he had once again become turned on.

            “Last chance to back out,” Kaoru informed Die, who was far too flustered to even think of leaving. “Drop to your knees.” He ordered and with a glance at Shinya, Die followed orders.

            “How do you want to do this?” Kaoru asked Shinya, as he wrapped his hands around the drummer and pressed his needy erection against Shinya's ass, making it clear exactly where he planned to be.

            “I like your original idea,” Shinya decided. “Let him share me?”

            “You sure?” Kaoru asked and the drummer nodded.

            “You don't mind sharing me?” Shinya asked Die, who was still on his knees looking up at Kaoru like a slave looking at his master.

            “No.” Die replied, not entirely sure what was about to happen but as a tub of lube was dumped in front of him and Shinya returned to the sofa spreading his legs eagerly, he figured out what was expected of him. Quickly he covered his fingers with lube and knelt in front of Shinya, not wanting to upset Kaoru who could be horrible when he was displeased. Carefully he slid a finger inside Shinya and began to experiment to find the sweet spot.

            “You need to please him too.” Shinya warned and just in time Die noticed that Kaoru was standing beside him, his erection a mere inch away from his face. Getting the picture, he took in the hardened member and began to suck hungrily, noticing the slight difference in the taste of Kaoru's pre-cum when compared to Shinya's. The guitarist began to thrust into his mouth and letting Kaoru do most of the work, Die turned his focus on Shinya, sliding in a second finger and soon after that a third. Surely Shinya was ready by now?

            “Fist him.” Kaoru ordered and shocked Die pulled back with a gasp.

            “I can't.” He got out, his first real objection.

            “How is he meant to take both of us, if you don't prepare him right?” Kaoru asked, in a tone that was almost threatening.

            “Is that what you meant by share?” Die asked stunned, but getting no further answer he nervously coated his entire hand in lube and as gently as possible pushed his fist into Shinya entrance, noticing the pain on Shinya's face and biting his lip with guilt. Still hadn't Shinya chosen this? He turned to once again please Kaoru but the guitarist was already covering his own erection in lube and Die turned away and took Shinya's erection in his mouth instead. Shinya was moaning now and though some moans were clearly pain, there was pleasure there too.

            “Don't think you're getting of lightly.” Kaoru warned and before Die could ask what he meant, he felt Kaoru yank down his trousers and push inside him. Without hesitation Karou began to thrust hard and fast and Die found himself unable to continue pleasuring Shinya. Die moved his head away and began to groan with every forward thrust. He wasn't used to been taken and to be completely unprepared was a total shock to his system. It occurred to him that Kaoru's movements within him was pushing his arm deeper within Shinya, who was moaning so loud that Die was scared he was doing serious damage. No longer caring what Kaoru thought, he removed his arm and steadied himself as Kaoru worked at him hard and fast for a little longer.

            “That should have you limping later.” Kaoru announced, as he pulled out of Die and turned his attention to Shinya, who was lying on the sofa unable to hide his need.

            “Why don't you lie here?” Shinya suggested, managing to get off the sofa with Kaoru's help as he was shaking slightly.

            “I don't want...” Die began to protest but seeing the look in Kaoru's eyes he meekly obeyed and took up a comfortable position on the sofa. Without fuss Shinya straddled him and let Die's erection slide inside him. Within a moment Shinya was riding him and Die began to moan softly, enjoying every movement. Shinya was so good at this, that he almost forgot about Kaoru.

            Kaoru watched his partner ride Die for a few minutes before gently stroking Shinya's back letting the drummer know he was ready to join in. Without a word Shinya leaned forward over Die and quickly Kaoru positioned himself behind him. Timing his forward motion perfectly, he managed to push forward just as Shinya moved back and all three men moaned simultaneously as Kaoru's erection pushed Shinya to his limit. It was so tight! So blissfully tight that for a moment all three men were content just to stay still. It was Kaoru who moved first, pushing himself hard against Shinya until he was buried deep within the drummer. Unable to really make any major movements, Kaoru tried his best to move inside Shinya, just the smallest of movements sending intense pleasure through him.

            There was a loud moan from Die and Kaoru felt the cum surround his erection but he didn't stop. He was finally getting a rhythm going and he didn't care if Die was hard or soft inside Shinya. Either way he wasn't getting out that easily. Die simply couldn't move and the constant stimulation to his cock had him fully hard before he had even really begun to go soft.

            Above him Shinya was gasping with every movement and though the pain was intense he was enjoying every moment. He always had been able to get off on pain and more than a few times he'd let Kaoru beat him for pleasure. That was why he had suggested this, he'd never hurt so bad inside before, he's never felt such pleasure either and unable to hold back his orgasm he came against his and Die's chest and his strength giving in, he collapsed onto Die and lay there just waiting for the others to finish with him.

            Kaoru came only a few moments later, splattering more cum into Shinya's ass before pulling out and getting a second load over Shinya's butt cheeks and lower back. Whatever, he'd get Die to clean it up.

            “You OK Shinya?” Kaoru asked, half lifting the drummer off Die's needy erection. The guitarist moaned in displeasure but Kaoru didn't care. Served him right for sneaking in on them in the first place.

            “I'm OK.” Shinya replied, collapsing on his knees.

            “Die come and clean him up.” Kaoru ordered and with an annoyed snarl Die was off the sofa and licking Shinya's back clean, knowing the drummer at least deserved some respect.

            “That was intense.” Shinya got out, reaching out to gently trace his fingers down Kaoru's chest.

            “We should have taken Die together.” Kaoru complained.

            “Like hell!” Die exclaimed, pulling away from the pair.

            “Can you stand?” Kaoru asked Shinya, ignoring Die completely and carefully he helped the drummer up on shaking legs.

            “I'll be OK.” Shinya reassured Kaoru but that didn't stop the guitarist helping him get dressed.

            “Guys, you’re not just going to leave me like this are you?” Die complained but it was like he wasn't even there. Before his very eyes, the two were preparing to leave and then he was left alone. With a low growl he threw himself back down on the sofa and violently began to jerk himself off. He'd been used! Completely and totally used but wasn't that his own fault for perving in the first place?

  



End file.
